Scream Mystic Falls
by Andrewsmithy2j
Summary: All Human, set after the AU events of season 2. with Jenna being murdered in the woods by an unknown assailant. our shattered gang are being hunted by the "Ghostface" killer. the catch? its one of them. putting it as MA to be safe.


_**CHAPTER ONE**_

 _ **MISS KATHERINE**_

It is a dark and chilly Winter night in Mystic falls, mere weeks before Christmas, when resident Ice Queen Katherine Pierce is home alone. Texting her latest sexual escapade.

She really shouldn't be involved with this guy, it was wrong on so many different levels. That's what Katherine Pierce liked most about it.

It wasn't just the sex that got her off, it was the situation, how disgusting it was. She would love to see people's faces if they found out.

Katherines decided to blast her favorite dance music and have a drink, the drink of choice was that all too expensive champagne bottle that she wasn't even old enough or financially prepared enough to drink.

Money was not something Katherine pierce had to long for, as men lined up to not only buy her drinks, but anything that her frosty heart desired.

Katherine was in an unusually good mood tonight, but why shouldn't she be? Someone had just "donated" $666 to her account for her more mature camera modelling. It also didn't hurt Katherines gentlemen of choice had decided to grace her with his presence tonight. Normally if a man treated Katherine Pierce the way this guy did, he would have been eating heels for a week and the stories about his unsatisfactory bedroom skills would be all over Mystic Falls.

 _ **BUZZ**_

Katherines music was interrupted, but she was defiant that she would let it go to voicemail.

 _ **BUZZ**_

Twice? she hated when men called her whilst she was in her zone. This was the only time she could ever. Truly. Be herself.

Katherine answered the phone with a stern "hello".

The voice she was met with was not familiar to her at all, but that of a voice changer.

" _ **Hello miss Pierce, or can I call you Katherine"**_

Hah, very funny. what age was he? A voice changer? She didn't have time to play these kinds of games. not anymore

"This is so immature of you", Katherine replied the sarcasm melting through her words

"quite frankly I expected better".

" _ **But this is the first time we've spoken"**_

He was really starting to piss her off now, until Katherine realized how she could swing this to her advantage

"Well then, you should know, I'm home alllllllllll alone" Katherine said, urging him to take the bait.

" _ **I Know your all alone"**_

Katherine decided to lie down on her exquisitely whiter than heavens clouds couch, bottle of wine in hand. She might be here a while, Things where getting interesting.

"Well then it's my lucky day. my boyfriend shouldn't be here for another 2 hours at the earliest, he's got a really important job you know, very tiring and stressful, I'm sure if he came over earlier I could help him relieve some of that stress"

" _ **But then we wouldn't get to play?"**_

Was he really going to run with this? God, he better be over sooner than later she thought, whilst deciding to give in to her lovers temptations.

"Who said I'm going to play with you?"

" _ **You already are, besides even if you said no. I would just do it anyway"**_

Although a man of many talents and explorations, Katherine Pierce had never seen him get this sick before. She kind of liked it

"Hmmmm, are u sure about that, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself"

" _ **Is that why you were listening to those stupid boybands a few minutes ago, I thought u liked real men"**_

Was he here?! She was going to kill him for making her wait, the excitement in her belly was almost enough to cause her to smile. "Are you here baby? I think you should come inside" she said, more pleadingly than she would have liked.

" _ **I already am"**_

Now this was hot! he should have been doing this months ago,.

"Well I'm all alone in here, defenseless"

" _ **I'm a bit nervous"**_

Katherine angles herself on the couch, showing off all the right places, as she's convinced that he can see her

"I won't bite, unless u want me to" she replied with a smirk.

" _ **I Do"**_

"U want it like that? then u better come here and rile me up" Katherine said curling her hair, the anticipation almost too much for her to bare.

" _ **I bet I can get u riled up from right here"**_

Katherine, hoping that he was close, shut her eyes, letting the moment sink it before replying

"Do it then"

What she got next was not what she was expecting.

" _ **the $666 I donated for those pictures weren't even worth 2 Cents you filthy no good, unloved slut"**_

Katherines eyes shot open as she sat up on the couch scanning the house for him. How did he know? Who told him? No!

"Oh My God, I swear, I swear I was going to tell you!"

" _ **You never lied to me Kat. Because I'm not your boyfriend"**_

The Unknown Caller hanged up

Katherine was furious, nobody treats her like this and lives to tell the tale, she was going to kill him, boyfriend or no boyfriend.

"Where the fuck are you, you piece of absolute shit!" Katherine stormed from room to room, opening every door but found nothing

"IL, GET YOU FUCKING FIRED YOU WORTHLESS BAG OF SHIT!" Katherine howled.

Nothing

"YOUR DICKS FUCKING TINY ASSHOLE"

Nothing, she was sure that last one would get him, he's got too much of an ego to let that go.

It was then that it occurred to her, what if he wasn't in the house? And if he wasn't in the house, then who was?

 _ ***SMASH***_

It was with a thud that shards of glass smashed everywhere as a horrific hooded figure, dressed in all black, obliterated Katherine Pierces windows. She couldn't help but screaming, as this demon looking figure with the face of a Ghost stood in front of her.

Was that a knife?

Katherine decided she wasn't going to wait around to find out.

Scrambling towards the door trying to unlock the chain quick quick quick where was he where is he is he behind me

Katherine managed to get the door open as the very real, Silver blade pierced the wooden frame of the door. Imagine what it could do if it met her insides.

The hooded figure began to chase her into the woods. She was outpacing him! She was going to live.

When Katherine was surely a safe distance away from the culprit she stopped to regain her bearings, she hadn't been in these woods since Tyler Lockwood took her virginity many, many moons ago.

That was easy, almost too easy. Katherine was arrogant not stupid. It occurred to her that maybe she was allowed to escape. With that thought the woods suddenly became that much darker.

Katherine began to panic, looking left looking right which way was left which way was right north east west south all merged into one when she was the hooded figure at the opposite end of the woods.

Katherine started running as it occurred to her that she still had her cellphone, No Signal, was this a fucking Joke?!

It wouldn't have mattered; Katherine Pierce was hooked upside down by a Catch trap edged into the ground.

The masked figure approached her slowly, she could hear cars driving along the road in the distance, she tried to yell for help but her mouth was engulfed by the darkness of the brute's gloves. It was then that he examined the blade, even without being able to look into their eyes, Katherine could tell that the pleasure they would get from this would be something a normal person wouldn't even experience from their wildest fantasies. Katherine shook her head pleadingly as the blade was lowered into her at a deliberately disciplined pace. It was cold. So, cold. She didn't expect this to be cold.

When the blade was ripped from her that's when the real agony begun, it went from ice to fire in an instant as her organs began falling from her stomach like Lamb from a sheep. her insides looking like spaghetti splattering all over the cold damp woods.

she saw another car go past through the trees, she tried to scream but nothing came out, the hand not even necessary this time.

The blade plunged into her again, this time uncontrollable, with passion, it happened again and again and again as her stomach contracted around the blade as blood drained from her stomach, rolling down her face. She couldn't help but let some drip into her mouth as she began chocking.

It was only when she was drawing her last breaths that her killer took of their mask.

The expression on her face priceless

Katherine Pierces life was ended with a kiss.


End file.
